Genie (Middens)
|-|Middens= |-|Evolved= |-|Final Form= |-|Innards (Middens)= Character Synopsis Genie 'is the main antagonist of Middens and the entire John Clowder Franchise. They are a talking revolver that assists The Time Nomad along their journey within The Rift. Genie is genderless and lacks traditional organic reproductive organs. Instead, their bullets serve as eggs which become fertilized upon contact with a victim's blood; this is an intended metaphor for the cyclical nature of violence and retribution, As the Genie in Middens is found laying in a blood stain, Implying the Revolver was born from a body that was shot by another talking revolver. It is implied that Genie's procreation depends upon a willing host, as they seldom fire bullets autonomously. For this reason, Genie approaches both the Nomad and Gingiva proposing some kind of codependent arrangement. Towards the end of the second game, they mention their preference for working in pairs and not with a group of three, as per a typical weapon-user or parasite-host relationship. Genie is thus generally distrusting towards anyone outside the duo, as they may be perceived as a threat to their survival Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Middens (John Clowder's Multiverse) Name: Genie, Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Chatty Revolver Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace (Their innerts contains countless bullets and likely utilizes a seperate space to hold all of said bullets), Explosion Manipulation(Via Powder Keg), Biological Manipulation (Its bullets are eggs that birth more Genies from the corpses of its victims which are fertilized with blood), Illusion Creation (Via Gun Metal Gleam), Power Nullification (Can expell The Nomad's Chakra-based proxies from battle), Healing, Death Manipulation (Via License to Kill), Transformation, Poison Manipulation (Via Lichen), Fire Manipulation (Via Heavy Incendia), Strength Augmentation (Via Agro), Portal Creation (Can shoot wormholes to alternate dimensions), Space-Time Manipulation (Their bullets can place holes and dislocate the Space-Time Continuum, as shown in Where They Cremate The Roadkill), Darkness Manipulation (Can charge up powerful bursts of dark energy, which don't use up any bullets), Conceptual Manipulation (Their bullets can conceptually attack an opponet. Can harm The Cherubs and Angels, whom of which are abstract ideas and manifestations of God's various wills) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Capable of killing Coolie and many clones tied to him. Can shoot and dislocate the Space-Time Continuum. Killed Quiddity, who was capable of ascending beyond both Space and Time, of which he considered the providence of lowly fools) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Should be miles superior to standard inhabitants of The Rift, some of which can traverse and devour numerous stars in a single day. Gene Player considers the inner membrane of Blackhole as a "Cat's Lick" and can easily resist it's pull) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Shot through Space and Time, damaging it altogether. Can physically harm Coolie and other comparable beings such as Quiddity, who can transcend Space and Time) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(The recoil of it's own bullets has no effect on it, nor does it's effects. Can tank hits from Time Nomad's summons and Coolie themselves) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely very high, seemingly never rests until its work is done, which it states is never Range: Tens of meters, as virtue of being a gun Intelligence: Should be very high, well versed in vocabulary and analogies, skilled in manipulating and guiding its hosts Weaknesses: '''Unless it's it's evolved or final form, Genie needs a host in order to be applicable to combat more effectively Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Bullet Seeds:' Genie can produce a great quantity of these eggs that are shaped like (and presumably have the same density of) bullets, and keep countless of them in reserve, despite being just a small revolver. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trigger: '''Genie fires a bullet. *'Heavy Incendia: A powerful burst of fire. Issues Sanguine damage on a single enemy. *'Greater Rift: '''A magical attack that does neutral damage. Judging by its animation, it seems to be darkness-based, but it could also be a form of spacetime manipulation, assuming the name is referring to rifts in space and time. *'Bite: Genie bites a target. *'Agro:' Increases Genie's attack power. *'Lichen:' Inflicts the Lichen state on an opponent, which gradually saps their HP over time. Final Genie's Savvies (Middens): *'Mass Rift: '''A variant of Greater Rift that attacks all targets. *'Reap: An attack that does major damage to the entire enemy party. This ability is almost capable of wiping out The Nomad and all of his proxies with one use. The attack manifests as spinning skulls with dark purple aura being placed over all of the enemies, but what the attack actually does to inflict damage is unknown. *'Exuent: '''Final Genie is capable of expelling The Nomad's summoned proxies from duel, one by one, forcing them to retreat back into him until he calls them back out again. *'Oogle: A glare that unnerves the target, damaging them. *'Sonar: '''A sound-based attack. *'Heavy Incendia: Same as original Genie's Heavy Incendia, but far stronger. '''Savvies (Gingiva): *'Powder Keg:' A high-powered, concentrated gunpowder blast. In Gingiva, it comes with a much more powerful variant that damages all targets. *'Gun Metal Gleam: '''A flash of light that tricks the eye and creates illusions, making it more difficult for the opponent to hit Genie. *'Daemon Link: Genie links with some healing spirits to heal Genie or one of her allies. *'''License to Kill: Inflicts death on the target if the attack hits, but the attack itself is highly inaccurate. *'Bag of Tricks: '''Genie pulls from a bag, which allows it to use a random move pulled from a plethora of possible moves that are known in the game. *'Espy:' A glare that unnerves and damages the opponent. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Middens Category:Gingiva Category:Where They Cremate Roadkill Category:John Clowder Category:Antagonists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:RPG Maker Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:RPG Characters Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionist Category:Tier 2